Por que o Hummel?
by Miwwwy
Summary: Puck anda sonhando com coisas estranhas.


**Título Original: **Why Hummel? (.net/s/5618649/1/Why_Hummel)

**Autora: **EmmaFrost13 (.net/u/1990109/EmmaFrost13)

**Tradutora: **Miwwwy

**Shipper: **Puck/Kurt

**Classificação: **M (18+)

**Spoilers: **Não

**Warning: **Slash; Sexo explícito.

**Disclaimer: **Não me pertence, todos os direitos estão reservados aos estúdios da FOX, Ryan Murphy e outras pessoas mais ricas do que eu. A história foi criada por EmmaFrost13.

**Notas da autora: **Um enorme obrigada à Morgan, Bri, Meli e Aini.

**Notas da tradutora: **Um enorme obrigada à Emma. xD

Mãos gentis percorrendo seu peito. Doces lábios beijando-o com selvageria. Cabelo macio que cheirava a menta e água do mar. Corpo quente, pressionado ao dele, deixando-o louco. Olhos azuis-esverdeados, selvagens e brilhantes, encarando-o, cheios de luxúria e paixão.

Hummel.

Hummel tocando-o, beijando-o, encarando-o e se esfregando contra ele, necessitado, pressionando sua ereção contra sua coxa.

Como? Como assim? NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Não o Hummel. Nunca o Hummel. Qualquer um, _menos_ o Hummel.

Porque Noah Puckerman não era gay. Simplesmente não era. Não importava que tipo de sonho erótico estúpido ele tivesse. Não importava se ele sonhava com as partes de Hummel contra as dele, e se ele acordava meio excitado. Nada disso importava, Puck não era gay.

Ele teve que lembrar a si mesmo da sua não-homossexualidade na noite seguinte também, quando sonhava com Hummel em seu uniforme de futebol – um volume incomum, graças a toda proteção que se deve usar – suado e ofegante após o treino.

Em seus sonhos, ele permanecia até que todos se fossem, e beijava Hummel (que por alguma razão ainda usava o uniforme), empurrando-o até os armários, sentindo seu membro e (para o posterior horror de Puck), ajoelhando-se em frente a ele e beijando o volume preso pelas calças justas e brancas do _Kicker_.

Hummel geme e choraminga enquanto os lábios e língua de Puck fazem o caminho pelo contorno de seu pênis, o tecido leve entre eles. Ele desamarra as calças e as tira, libertando o pau latejante e assiste o outro lambendo-o, beijando-o, cheirando-o, olhando-o como se fosse a melhor coisa que já tenha visto, antes de escorregar a cabeça dentro de sua boca.

Puck sorri envolta dela ao passar a língua rapidamente sobre a fenda, assistindo ao garoto de pé a sua frente choramingar de prazer. Encorajado, o jovem afunda a cabeça, engolindo mais do pênis –surpreendentemente – grande de Hummel. Ele começou a chupar cuidadosamente, escorregando sua língua pelo comprimento do mastro latejante, uma mão pálida alcançando e agarrando seu cabelo curto, e pressionando sua cabeça para baixo, forçando-o a engolir mais e mais. Ele estava com o gleek inteiro na boca, que começou a estocar, aumentando o ritmo, dizendo seu nome entre gemidos e arfadas.

Era demais para Puck, que gozou imediatamente, _nas calças_, como um garoto de doze anos super-excitado.

Ele se afasta, substituindo a boca pelas mãos, masturbando-o.

- Droga! Olha o que você fez comigo!

Com isso Hummel chega ao clímax, sujando todo o rosto de Puck, que adorou isso. Simplesmente adorou. Ele chega a lamber um pouco do canto da boca, provando do esperma do outro adolescente, e até apreciando o sabor.

E então ele acorda gritando, coberto em suor, com lençóis gosmentos, e a certeza de que ele estava total, absoluta e completamente fodido.

Escola não era fácil depois dessa noite. Hummel estava em _todo_ lugar. Ele estava nas salas de aula. Ele estava em Glee. Ele estava no treino de futebol, vestindo aquela droga de calça apertada, e Puck se pegou lembrou do sonho da noite passada... Droga de Hummel. Droga de Hummel e sua feminilidade que enganava o pau dos outros.

Naquela noite ele tentou evitar os sonhos eróticos. Ele foi dormir pensando na perna cabeluda e cheia de veias da sua tia Becky. Seu cérebro, por outro lado, parecia ter planos diferentes.

Dessa vez ele estava sentado na sala de aula, perto de Kurt. Ele realmente estava ouvindo o professor (ele gostava de química, e daí?), quando sentiu uma pressão morna entre as suas pernas. Ele olhou para baixo, para os magros e pálidos dedos que abriam o zíper do seu jeans, rápidos e experientes em deslizar em direção ao seu pau. Que estava duro. Tipo, muito duro. Depois de apenas um toque. Graças a Deus ele estava sem cuecas.

A mão era incrivelmente macia, puxando o membro duro de Puck, escorregando pra cima e pra baixo, a pressão certa, a velocidade certa, merda, tão perfeito.

O melhor de tudo era a cara do Gleek. Nenhum traço de vermelho, ou respiração agitada, nenhuma emoção naquele rostinho amável. A imagem perfeita de um aluno modelo. Enquanto masturbava seu colega de classe.

Isso acertou o atleta em cheio, que gozou na mão pequena e manicurada de Kurt. A mesma mão que limpou rapidamente uma parte suja da cadeira de Puck. A mesma mão que foi de encontro ao rosto de seu dono, que sorriu sedutoramente e lambeu os dedos melados.

E ele quase gozou uma segunda vez.

Evita-lo não funciona... Então ele vai provar para si mesmo que ele não sente atração alguma por Kurt.

Bem, ele era uma vergonha. E tinha certeza disso. Ele o dizia para si mesmo, de novo e de novo, enquanto dirigia para casa. _Vergonha, vergonha, vergonha, vergonha_.

Ele tentou, pelo menos. Ele tentou de verdade. Ele sentou-se, para que pudesse ver Hummel por inteiro. O que era tão impressionante nele? Porque ele sonhava em gozar pra _ele_? Olhou para Kurt. O que era tão especial nele? Os olhos? Meninas tinham olhos. Talvez não tão grandes e expressivos. Com certeza não com esse tom verde-azul que mudava com as luzes... Mãos? Bem, devia dar os créditos a ele. As mãos do gleek eram bonitas e magras, e ele lembrou do jeito com o qual elas se ajustavam ao seu pênis (em seus sonhos, pelo menos). Droga. Bem, ele tinha um corpo legal, também, flexível, e resistente, e pálido... Tão branco que ele podia marcá-lo por inteiro, deixando uma trilha de amáveis mordidas avermelhadas, começando no pescoço e descendo, e... E a bunda, Deus, ele não deveria estar pensando naquele rabo, mas ele parecia tão redondo, firme e quente, e Puck não podia deixar de imaginá-lo todo aberto em seu colchão.

Ótimo. Ele tentou achar Hummel feio, e sabia que iria para casa com uma ereção e pensando em comer o cu do outro.

Merda.

Ele chega a casa e assiste um pouco de pornografia. Pornografia heterossexual. Mas fala sério, ver alguns peitinhos vai parar os sonhos? Pelo menos uma noite? Porque, de verdade, ele tem certeza de que vai sonhar estar fazendo sexo com Hummel – ou pior, _fazendo amor_ com ele, porque seu cérebro é estúpido, e aparentemente, muito gay – e ele não tem certeza de que pode lidar com isso. Então, ele se masturba pros peitos gigantes de uma loira, e vai dormir satisfeito e feliz.

Para então se encontrar no que ele acha que é a cama de Hummel (com certeza não é a sua), deitado de costas, _pelado_, com o corpo do _kicker_ sobre o dele, a bela e avermelhada boca beijando seu peito, provocando-o, fazendo-o gemer.

O outro jovem estava igualmente nu, seu pênis completamente duro, e Puck se sente babando por ele. Alcança-o e começa a masturbá-lo, aquecido pelo som dos gemidos desesperados que Kurt deixava escapar.

- Estou pronto. – A voz do soprano estava excepcionalmente rouca e máscula, e Puck pensou que era a coisa mais sexy que ele já ouviu na vida.

Ele acompanha Kurt com os olhos (agora, de alguma forma, ele era Kurt), enquanto ele se esticava sobre a cama e pegava algo na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Lubrificante e camisinha. Ele ri ao imaginar o menino comprando-os, indiferente e frio, e os olhares que ele com certeza recebera. Mas a risada silenciou-se assim que ele viu os dedos pálidos e magros se afundarem no gel incolor e então deslizarem para o meio das pernas de seu dono.

- Olhe. – ordenou o menor, e Puck não consegue afastar o olhar enquanto os dedos de Kurt provocam a estreita entrada de seu corpo. Ele assiste aos olhos verde-azulados que ele tanto adora enquanto eles se abriam arregalados. O vermelho formigando sobre as pálidas bochechas, e Puck está certo de que o adolescente a sua frente é a imagem perfeita do pecado.

Ele vê quando Kurt adiciona outro dedo, escorregando os dois pra dentro e pra fora de si, e o atleta suspeitava que aquela não fosse a primeira vez que ele tinha feito isso. Ele também quer tentar. Ele quer enfiar seus dedos fundo em Hummel, abri-lo para ele.

- Eu quero... droga, Kurt... Eu quero tentar. Deita de costas.

Ele alcança o lubrificante enquanto o outro obedece. Ele quer que seja perfeito. Ele quer que Kurt _ame _isso.

Devagar, com cuidado, Puck desliza seu dedo dentro do corpo do menor. É apertado. Muito apertado e quente; ele nunca sentiu nada assim. Nada tão excitante e perfeito. Ele adiciona outro dedo e ouve Kurt sibilar e balbuciar algo como "Noah" e "mais".

Ele mexe seus dedos pra dentro e pra fora por um tempo, antes de colocar o terceiro. Kurt está quase chorando a esse ponto, produzindo sons esquisitos, chamando-o, implorando, pedindo por mais e falando que precisa dele dentro de si, _agora_.

Ele leva seu tempo, apesar disso, alargando Kurt o tanto quanto pode, pra ter certeza de que não o machucaria, antes de tirar seus dedos do paraíso estreito que é o corpo do outro garoto.

Ele sorri ante ao choramingo pela perda que escapa dos perfeitos lábios avermelhados, ligeiramente desliza a camisinha sobre si e espalha mais lubrificante. Ajeitou-se na entrada de Kurt, sorriu pra ele e... Aí está. O êxtase. A alegria. O aperto. A quentura. Ouve curtos suspiros sob si, arregala seus olhos ainda mais, achando que morreu e chegou ao paraíso. Porque, sério? Não podia ser real.

Lentamente começa a estocar, tendo certeza de que Kurt estava bem, confortável, acariciando seu peito, e dizendo-o o quão lindo era, o quanto significava para si, todo o tempo masturbando o soprano em sincronia com as suas estocadas, o passo começando a acelerar freneticamente, ao sentir o orgasmo chegando.

Ele não duraria muito tempo, tampouco Kurt, então ele acelera o ritmo de sua mão, torcendo-a ao chegar na cabeça, passando o polegar sobre a fenda. Isso parece surtir efeito, quando Kurt goza depois de uma exclamação e suja a si mesmo, além das mãos e peito do outro.

E então Puck começou a estocar mais forte e rápido, agarrando a cintura do _kicker_, literalmente fodendo-o pra dentro do colchão, e chega ao orgasmo sem muita demora, grunhindo selvagem, antes de cair no corpo suado sob si.

Ele permanece ali por alguns minutos, recuperando o fôlego, ouvindo Kurt respirar com dificuldade, para então erguer a mão para remover alguns fios de cabelo do rosto do outro garoto. Sem ponderar ou pesar suas conseqüências, ele abre a boca e murmura: _Eu te amo._

Puck não dormia mais. Estava com medo de sonhar. Com medo de ouvir a si mesmo dizendo que amava _Hummel_. Hummel, entre todos os outros. _Hummel, o Viado_. Hummel do armário gigante. Hummel, que canta como uma menina, que aceitava ser jogado no lixo enquanto sua jaqueta idiota estivesse a salvo. Hummel, que tinha uma perna assustadoramente forte, e que sempre cheirava a sabonete e água do mar. Hummel... Que faz as meninas rirem e ajuda Finn com matemática, e até é legal com _Puck_, depois de tudo que tinha feito.

E ele estava com medo de si mesmo, porque ele sabia que queria, ele queria sentir o gosto _real_ dos lábios cor-de-cereja, e não só o de seus sonhos. Ele queria saber o quão quente o outro menino podia ser, e se aquelas mãos podiam fazê-lo derreter como ele suspeitava que pudessem.

E ele estava cansado, _tão_ cansado, e ele se sentia perdido e...

- Puck? Puck? PUCK!

Ele foi acordado pelas mãos suaves, porém firmes. Tinha caído no sono na sala de ensaio. E estava sozinha agora. Claro, exceto pela pessoa a sua frente, que ainda estava sacolejando seus ombros. _Hummel. _De todo mundo, _Hummel_. Claro, quem mais seria? Por que Deus deixaria que qualquer outra pessoa o encontrasse? Por que eu deveria ser poupado, mesmo que só uma vez?

Depois, ele culparia o seu sono. Depois, ele admitiria que foi estúpido e rude. Mas isso seria depois. Agora, ele está se inclinando, agarrando o rosto de Kurt, com as duas mãos, encontrando seus lábios com os dele, e forçando-os a se abrirem.

Hummel fica parado por um momento (apesar de o momento parecer uma eternidade para Puck), antes de retribuir. E era como o jogador sonhara, se não melhor. Era macio, porém firme, sua língua morna e sensível; o corpo do soprano estava quente e tenso contra o dele (quando tinha se levantado?), seus braços ao redor do pescoço do atleta.

E terminou tão rápido quanto começou, e Puck se ouve choramingar com a perda daquela boca rosada sobre a dele.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Kurt, sem fôlego.

- É difícil de explicar...

- Tente.

- Bem, tudo começou com um sonho...


End file.
